


Prologue: September, 1984

by Luna_Hart



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Kid Jack Rollins, M/M, Photography, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hart/pseuds/Luna_Hart
Summary: When Jack Rollins was nine years old, his mother gave him his first camera....





	Prologue: September, 1984

Jack Rollins was given his first camera when he was nine years old. When he had come down for breakfast his mother had placed a package wrapped in newspaper in front of him. “Happy Birthday, Jack,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
Jenny was practically bouncing out of her seat next to him. “Open it, open it, open it!!” She squealed.

“Go ahead, baby,” his mother urged, looking over her shoulder from where she stirred porridge on the stove.  
Jack obliged them both, carefully pealing back the newspaper to reveal a plain cardboard box. Lifting the lid, he peered inside. Nestled in a bed of tissues, was a camera.  
Jack felt his heart skip a beat. His very own camera! He had dreamed of having one for as long as he can remember, ever since Mrs. Johnson three doors down let him borrow her sons old camera.

Then reality settled in. He ignored his sister incessant chant of “Take my picture! Take my picture!” and he slowly put the lid back on the box.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” His mother asked, crouching down next to him. Jack refused to look her in the eye. His hands trembled as he held the box. He wanted it so much. It’s all he’d ever wanted, but ….“It’s too expensive,” Jack mumbled. He carefully took the box and tried to hand it back to his mother. “We can’t afford it.”

“Oh honey,” his mother put her hands over his. Jack lifted his eyes to meet hers. “I bought it second hand from Mrs. Johnson who gave me a really good deal.” She reached up and smoothed his hair back. It was getting a little long again and had the habit of falling in his eyes.  
“You’ve always been such a bit help to me, and to your sister. You deserve something special that’s all yours. After all, its not every day a young man turns nine!”

She pushed the box gently back into Jack’s lap with a wink and went back to the stove.  
Jack lifted the lid off again and carefully, so carefully, lifted the camera out of the box. He was going to be the worlds best photographer, he just knew it! He was going to travel the world, just him and his camera. He continued to ignore Jenny’s chant of “Take my picture! Take my picture!” and raise the camera to his eye. Carefully, he took his first picture.


End file.
